1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal device and a facsimile device and, more specifically, a method of controlling the communication terminal device and the facsimile device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a communication terminal device for use in a facsimile device, etc., when transmitting the message, a desired communication partner can be selected and data can be transmitted to the selected communication partner. However, when receiving a message, it is basically impossible to select the communication partner that the data is received from.
As a result, the facsimile receiver only knows if the message is received from a non-desirable communication partner after having received the message. Therefore, unnecessarily received or unwanted data may inevitably be received together with the necessary or desired data.
More specifically, in a facsimile device as an example, unwanted facsimile documents such as direct mail, for example, are often received from a business party who is not a daily communication partner. The direct mail is printed out on recording paper, thereby wasting recording paper. In addition, the unwanted document may get mixed together with one or more desired documents, thus requiring the receipt to sort through received documents. Consequently, receiving unwanted documents turns out to be troublesome.
For this reason, some background-art communication terminal devices have a function such that discrimination information (communication partner discrimination information) of the communication partner, that is, a sender sending a document desired to be received, is previously registered at the receiving terminal. Only when the communication partner discriminating information, which is communicated at the time of the message arrival, matches previously registered partner information, is the message arrival accepted. On the other hand, when the discriminating information does not correspond to that previously registered, the communication is forcibly ended and thereby wasteful message receipt is not performed.
In such communication terminal device provided with the function of rejecting the message, information relating to the receipt rejection is output as a notice report each time the message reception is rejected. For instance, refer to the published specification of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-205959.